A leading cause of contact lens discomfort and shortened wearing time is the failure of the wearer to keep lenses free of surface deposits and coatings. These hard-to-clean coatings on lenses are due to tear film mucus and protien, cosmetic, smog and air pollution and many other substances that are present in our daily lives. Failure to clean off these deposits can result in lens dryness, blurriness or other eye irritations.
Contact lens cleaning solutions for both soft and rigid lenses rely primarily upon the user rubbing or scrubbing their lenses against the skin of the palm of the hand or fingers. This is a hazardous and inefficient cleaning method as best and often results in scratched, nicked or torn lenses. Skin roughness and minute particles imbedded in the skin can easily scratch or damage a lens and the natural oiliness of the skin can even add to lens surface build-up.